Dawn after the Sunset
by Dakota Cheyenne
Summary: Frustrated with his brothers, Kadaj leaves the Lifestream and goes to Funbari Hill, where he sees Tamao.  He becomes Hana's spirit partner and lives at the Funbari Inn with him, hoping to get closer to Tamao in the process.
1. A Destined Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Shaman King, so please don't sue me!

(Dawn after the Sunset)

**Chapter one: A Destined Meeting**

Kadaj walks through Funbari Hill while trying to control his anger. Up in the Lifestream, Yazoo and Loz thought it would be funny if they start calling him "Little Sephiroth". Zack told him to calm down; his brothers were just playing. Finally, Kadaj got so angry that he split open Loz's head. While Aerith was healing Loz, Zack separated Kadaj from the others. Since Kadaj felt as though he was being wrongfully punished, he left the Lifestream and went to the living world, specifically Funbari Hill. The flowers at this place are beautiful this time of year.

As he is walking through a field, he sees a young woman picking flowers. Kadaj, afraid that the girl might see him, hides behind the tree closest to him. He peers behind tree, and sees that the girl has pink hair just beneath her shoulders. She was wearing a white kimono covered with red wildflowers. The young woman's demeanor was very tired-looking as she picked the flowers. All of a sudden, two spirits animals appear before the girl. One of the animals looks like a small, anorexic fox, and the other is a fat, raccoon-like animal. The girl looks up, startled. Kadaj is able to get a glance at her bright red eyes. Suddenly, it seems as though she notices him. Kadaj quickly hides completely behind the tree.

(Dawn after the Sunset)

Tamao was hoping to find Hana outside, but to no avail. Even though his frequent disappearances have worn the sixteen-year old out, she is honored that Master Yoh and Lady Anna have entrusted her with their son. Rather than looking for him, she decided to pick flowers and wait for him to come back. She was picking flowers for about fifteen minutes before Ponchi and Conchi pop up and startle her. "Hey Tama-chan" smirks Conchi.

"Waiting for the Asakura brat?" giggles Ponchi.

Tamao gasps as Ponchi and Conchi burst into laughter. "Young Master Hana is not a…" Tamao starts, but then she stops mid-sentence.

"What's up with you, Tama-chan?" asks Conchi.

Tamao shakes her head. "Nothing" she states. Tamao, however, was looking at a tree a few meters away from them. She could have sworn that she saw a boy behind it. He had metallic silver hair and the brightest emerald green eyes she had ever seen. Tamao wish the boy would have come over to say hello, but by now he is probably gone. She sighs and continues to pick flowers.

(Dawn after the Sunset)

Kadaj squeezes his body so none of his body could be seen behind the tree. He had a feeling that the girl saw him. "What'cha doing?" says a voice coming from the grass.

Kadaj jumps up and looks down at a boy lying in the grass. The boy has long, wild dark blond hair and sleepy brown eyes. The boy was wearing black overalls and sandals. "I'm not doing anything" Kadaj says quickly.

Then, the boy observes him. "You're a very strange and powerful spirit" the boy says, "Wanna be my spirit partner?"

"Spirit partner?" Kadaj asks.

"I'm a shaman" states the boy, "The only problem is that I don't have a spirit partner to integrate with. Basically, integration is when you come into my body, and I use your power to fight."

"No" says Kadaj flatly.

"Why?" asks the boy.

"I don't feel like it" says Kadaj.

"I not leaving until you become my partner."

Kadaj decides to leave the boy. All of a sudden, Kadaj hears behind him "Oh, I know what you were doing", then "Tama-san!"

Kadaj froze. He wants to go, but he also wants to see the girl. He turns around to see the girl running to the exactly where they were.

(Dawn after the Sunset)

"Young Master Hana!" shouts Tamao as she walks up to where the boy was lying, "You had me scared to death!"

"Don't call me young master, Tama-san!" shouts Hana, "Just call me Hana!"

"Who is this?" asks Tamao. She was looking dead into the emerald eyes of the silver-haired boy she had seen before. It was surprising; his face was hard like a soldier, but soft like a child.

"Oh," says Hana, "This is my new spirit partner!"

"Really?" Tamao asks the boy.

The young man hesitates at first. Then he says "Yes. My name is Kadaj."

"Please to meet you!" says Tamao as she grabs Kadaj's hand, "My name is Tamao." Suddenly, she looks up at the twilight sky. "Oh my! It's time to go home!"

"Yeah" says Hana as he grabs Tamao's hand "I'm tired and hunger anyway."

As the two are walking off, Tamao notices that Kadaj is still under the tree. "Are you coming?" she asks sweetly.

"Oh yeah" says Kadaj before he follows them.

(Dawn after the Sunset)

Kadaj has no idea what he has gotten himself into. He says no at first, but then Tamao came. She was more beautiful close than she was far away. She had a sweet smile that told you that everything would be okay. Suddenly, Kadaj shakes his head. He only agreed to be Hana's spirit partner for three reasons: Loz and Yazoo pissed him off, he was getting bored with the Lifestream, and the integration thing sounded really interesting. Kadaj smiles and follows the two back to their house.

(Dawn after the Sunset)

This is my first romance! I really don't like writing romances because they turn out mushy and corny. I hope you like it though. Please read and review!


	2. Meeting the Family

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Family**

Kadaj is amazed when he sees the big hotel on Funbari Hill. "You two live here?" he says.

"Yep!" shouts Hana, "My parents own the entire thing after renting this place for five years."

"Even though the hotel is big" says Tamao, "only five living people live here now: Me, Hana, his parents, and Bokuto no Ryu."

"You'll be the seventh… no eighth…no ninth spirit to live in the house" say Hana, "There's my dad's spirit partner, Amidamaru, my mom's two shikigami, Tama-san's spirits Ponchi and Conchi, Bokuto no Ryu's two spirits Tokagero and Orochi, and the old man spirit in our toilet!"

Before Kadaj could ask about the old man in the toilet or who Bokuto no Ryu was, Tamao puts her forefinger to her chin. "Speaking of Ponchi and Conchi, I wonder where they are. They were with me when we were in the field."

As if on cue, the anorexic fox and the raccoon-like animal pop out of one of the trees. "Tama-chan!" they shout as they jump into her arms.

"Who's that?" says Ponchi, looking at Kadaj.

"Oh, this is Kadaj" says Tamao, "He's Hana's spirit partner."

Conchi puts his face up to Kadaj. Kadaj, feeling that this was a threatening gesture, was about to unsheathe his sword, but thought better of it. "Hey" snickers Conchi, "Isn't this the same boy you were looking at in the field?"

"Well…I…Umm" Tamao stutters, and Kadaj sees her face turn red.

"It's okay" says Kadaj nonchalantly, "I saw Tama-san in the field as well."

"More like you were watching her" smirks Hana.

Now it was Kadaj's turn to blush. He puts his hands in his face, and then comes up with his regular-colored face. "I was looking at the flowers" says Kadaj with a blasé tone, "Tama-san was just there in the field while I was looking at them."

"That was it" says Tamao with fake cheerfulness, but Kadaj could see that her face looked sad.

"Hey" says a voice, "What's going on here?"

Kadaj turns around to look at the guy with the pompadour and the five' o' clock shadow. Beside him was a green spirit that looked half man and half snake. "Ryu! Tokagero!" shouts Hana, "Glad to see ya!"

"How are you doing, Ryu-san?" asks Tamao as she and Hana run up to him.

"Peachy" says Ryu.

"Who's the kid with the silver hair?" asks Tokagero.

"Oh!" says Hana, "This is Kadaj, my spirit partner."

"Nice to meet you" says Tokagero, "My name is Tokagero."

"My name is Bokuto no Ryu" says Ryu, "I can tell you are a very strong spirit. You're a great partner for Master Hana."

"Ah!" says Hana, "You and Tamao both, stop calling me 'master'. I'm just a kid!"

"Anyway" says Ryu, "Come in. Dinner is almost ready."

"Kadaj" says Hana as they walk into the house, "I have to show you something."

Kadaj walks behind Hana as Tamao follows Ryu and Tokagero while holding Ponchi and Conchi. Kadaj glares at this, but continues to follow Hana. "So" says Kadaj, "I've met Ryu, Tokagero, You, Tamao, Ponchi and Conchi, even though I don't know which is which…"

"Conchi is the fox" says Hana quickly, "and Ponchi is the tanuki."

"Anyway" says Kadaj, "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh," says Hana, "Mom and Dad are on a trip."

"What?"

"Yeah."

_Flashback_

"Okay" says Yoh through the taxicab window, "We're going on a trip, bye!"

"Have fun having the house to yourselves!" says Amidamaru.

"Just remember to keep it clean" says Anna.

Then, the taxicab drives off.

_End of Flashback_

"But don't worry" says Hana happily, "Mom only brings out the shiki when they're really needed, and the same goes for Ryu's Orochi."

Kadaj was still wondering why Hana's parents would just get up and leave him in the care of teenagers. He decided that it was better not to ask.

"Where is the last spirit?" Kadaj asks.

As if on cue, the spirit in the toilet seat pops out of it as soon as Kadaj and Hana walk into the bathroom. "Hana!" says the man, "What's up?"

"Hey old man!" says Hana, "This is my spirit partner Kadaj."

"Nice ta meet ya, Kadaj" says old man, "Hey, how about you and Hana sit on my toilet seat right now."

"Thanks for the invitation" says Hana as he grabs Kadaj's hand, "but we have to go."

"We have more than one bathroom, so you'll hardly ever have to go in there" says Hana, then he laughs, "Actually, since you're a ghost, you don't have to use it at all."

"Is Bokuto no Ryu Tamao's boyfriend?" Kadaj says suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?" Hana smirks.

Kadaj pauses for a moment. "I'm just curious" he says nonchalantly.

"Well," says Hana dramatically, "Ryu and Tamao are not boyfriend and girlfriend. Both of them are very loyal to my parents, so watching me while they were gone was a no-brainer."

Kadaj does a sigh of relief, which was a little more than necessarily needed.

Finally, both of them made it to the dining room. "You're finally here!" says Tamao as she runs up to them, "We thought you got lost or something."

"Don't worry" says Ryu, "We kept the food hot for you."

The two of them sat down at the table. Kadaj just wanted to sit at the table and observe, but no one would let him. They tried to ask him about his life before he died, but he said he really didn't want to talk about. Even though these people were strangers to him, he felt comfortable around them. It almost feels like his family table in the Lifestream. Thinking about it, he realizes that he might never see his family again. He sighs silently. The best thing to do get use to this family and not dwell on the family he left in the Lifestream.

(Dawn after the Sunset)

This is the end of chapter two! Please Read and Review!


	3. Loz and Yazoo Join the Party

**Chapter three: Loz and Yazoo join the Party**

(Dawn after the Sunset)

Lifestream

Loz comes over to Yazoo, who is playing target practice with some orbs floating around. "Hey" says Loz, "Have you noticed that Kadaj has been gone for three days?"

"It sounds to me like you're worried, Loz" smirks Yazoo.

"I'm not worried" starts Loz, "but Mother is, even though she doesn't show it. Zack is trying to play it off, but he's worried, too."

"That's fascinating, Loz" says Yazoo as he shoots an orb.

"I was thinking about looking for him," says Loz, then he thinks, "I'm just wondering where he is. It's not like I'm actually worried about him or anything."

"Of course not, Loz" says Yazoo sarcastically, "but I am wondering about what he's doing. Let's go check it out!"

"Cool!" shouts Loz, "I found his tracer on Earth at this place called Funbari Hill."

"You must have been thinking about this for a long time if you did that" says Yazoo, "Well, come on, let's go!"

(Dawn after the Sunset)

Funbari Hill

Loz and Yazoo float over the Flame Inn. "You're right; Loz" starts Yazoo, "Kadaj's tracer is all around this place."

"Told you" huffs Loz.

"All right, Loz" says Yazoo, "You check the inside, and I'll check the outside."

"Why do I have to check the inside?"

"Because I told you to, Loz"

Loz huffs as he goes inside the inn. Yazoo looks down on the side of the inn. A small boy with Kadaj's tracer is fighting a man with a tracer unknown to Yazoo. "That's seems strange" states Yazoo, "Well, I might as well help Kadaj out." Then, Yazoo zooms towards the man with the funny hair.

(Dawn after the Sunset)

Loz looks around the inn. "It looks like a normal inn to me" sighs Loz, and then he smells something really good. He floats into the kitchen, where the spicy smell becomes stronger. Even though he knows he cannot taste it, to smell it directly is a real treat. In the kitchen he sees the back of a pink-haired teenager. "She won't mind if I take a sniff" says Loz silently, "I'm a ghost, so she won't see me anyway."

Loz comes close enough to sniff the gumbo over the girl's shoulder, when the girl turns around.

(Dawn after the Sunset)

Hana is holding the antiquity while partially integrated with Kadaj. "All right" huffs Ryu across from him, "Now you are going to practice 100% integration."

"All right" huffs Hana.

Suddenly, Tokagero is knocked out of Ryu's body. Stunned, Ryu summons Orochimaru. Ryu was about to attack until he sees who he was attacking. The culprit looks like he could be Kadaj's twin.

"Yazoo?" Kadaj asks as he diffuses with Hana.

"Is this one of your brothers?" asks Hana.

Before Kadaj can answer, everyone hears Tamao scream. Kadaj zooms into the kitchen, followed by Hana, Ryu, Tokagero, and finally, Yazoo. Kadaj is surprised when he sees Loz towering over Tamao. "Loz, what the hell are you doing?" he growls.

"Kadaj?" Loz asks, shocked.

(Dawn after the Sunset)

Loz and Yazoo stand against the wall of the living room, Loz sulking and Yazoo looking bored. Kadaj, Hana, and Ryu stood in front of them. Tokagero was told to see Ponchi and Conchi outside.

"Well" says Hana, "Since you know Ryu, and you know Tamao, Loz, this is Ryu, and…"

"What the hell are you two doing here?" growls Kadaj.

"Well hello to you, too, Kadaj" huffs Yazoo.

"Yeah" says Loz, "You've been missing for three days, and we came looking for you because Mother and Zack were worried."

Hana thinks. "Are they talking about that pretty red-haired ghost and the handsome black-haired ghost that came here about two days ago?" he asks Kadaj.

"Yes" answers Kadaj through the shock expressions of his brothers, "Mother and Zack found me and said I could stay here."

"But Mother looked…" starts Loz.

"Could it be, Loz" says Yazoo, "that the reason why they didn't say they were worried was because they weren't worried, and you just misinterpreted their emotions?"

"Then why didn't they tell us that you were down here, Kadaj?" Loz whines.

"I told them not to" answers Kadaj, "I didn't want you two embarrassing me like you did today. However, now that you know that I'm staying here, you two can go back to the Lifestream."

"No way" retorts Yazoo.

"What?"

"The Lifestream is boring, and Earth is interesting. I could have some fun here."

"Yeah" agrees Loz, "There are many sensations we can feel on Earth that we can't feel in the Lifestream."

"Cool!" shouts Hana, "The more, the merrier!"

"I think it'll be all right" sighs Ryu, "As long as you don't try that stunt on me again, Yazoo!"

"I won't, Ryu" snicker Yazoo.

"I think it's nice to see many new faces around" says Tamao.

Kadaj looks at Tamao and sighs. Loz and Yazoo catch the look. "All right" he huffs, "you two can stay."

"Great!" says Ryu as he wraps some energy around Loz and Yazoo, "Let me introduce you to Tokagero, Ponchi, and Conchi."

Kadaj and Tamao stay behind as the three of them and Hana go outside. "Don't worry, Kadaj" says Tamao, "Everything will be all right."

Kadaj nods his head and follows Tamao into the kitchen.

(Dawn after the Sunset)

End of Chapter 3- Please Read and Review.


End file.
